Do You Love Me
by Nerwen Aldarion
Summary: KOTOR A poemsong I wrote about my story What He Left Behind


Disclaimer: I don't own Starwars nor KOTOR

A/N: I intended for this to be a poem as a companion to What He Left Behind, but as I was writing it music swirled through my head and it became a song. A song I sing often and is dear to my heart, it may seem sappy to you but I adore and I hope you all like it too.

This song is a song about Bastila and the last verse is through my character Kala's eyes, I like to listen to songs and relate them to my stories. I was dissapointed that I could find few for my favorite one. So I decided to write a poem and as I said before music came to me and it devolped into a song that I love

* * *

Do You Love Me?

Brown was her hair and blue were eyes

A Jedi's mission to save the Galaxy

Weighted down by all of her lies

She wondered what's happening to me

She stared at the man who captured her thought

How did it come to this

Trouble if such feelings were caught

Is what ended the forbidden kiss

And she wondered:

Do you love me, do you feel the same

Will you come to me when I call out your name

Will you forgive the things I have done

I know I love you, but do you love me

All around her world collapsed

They had learned of her lies

She felt his rage when he learned of his past

Had his feelings for her died

The pain of her capture didn't compare

To the fear of his anger

The Dark Lord strengthened the darkness their

Now her soul was in danger

Do you still love me, do you still care

Will you bring out the light that's still their

Will you save me from this thing I've become

Deep down I love you, do you still love me

Trapped in the blackness of her soul

She waited for him to come to her

The torture had taken its toll

She could now be called killer

She fought him to prove herself as dark

But he proved himself a savior

He touched the lightside of her heart

When he tried to save her

Do you still love me, even after this

Could it mean so much just one kiss

Will your love bring me to life

Don't give up if you still love me

There she stood alone in the room

Ready to prove herself again

He wouldn't let the darkness loom

Bringing forth her sin

The tension grew as they continued to fight

Her hope falter he would turn too

Her spirit turned back to the light

When he said I love you

You really do love me, you saved my life

You confessed your feelings and kissed away my strife

You saved the Galaxy and you saved me

I love you and you really do love me

It's always good when two people find love

But the Council didn't agree

Such things the Jedi were above

So they decided to break free

They turned away from all they'd been taught

And decided to follow their hearts

They gave into love with out a thought

They knew they would never be apart

I know that you love me and always will

And now I wish that time could stand still

I've never been so happy to be here with you

I know that you love me, and I love you too

Sometimes things just cannot last

Some things love can't save

He was having visions of his past

And happiness sank deep into misery's cave

The guilt of his past lay on his heart

He knew what to do but hated himself for it

He didn't want them to part

He left telling her to forget

Do you still love me why did you have to go

It hurts because where you are I don't know

You never know what life can bring

I will always love you but do you still love me

She had brown hair and her father's eyes

On a mission to find what was missing

Protected from all by a web of lies

Find who her mother was waiting…for

To find the father she never knew

The father who didn't know of her

Her mother waited for him as she grew

Find him and bring him back for her

And she wondered:

Do you still love her why did you never come

I want you to come back with me back to your home

I have come here to see

If you still love her and can you love me

Do you still love her…and can you love me

* * *

I wish their was a way I could sing it for you so you could hear it to music but I hope this was enough.

Do you like it? If you don't please don't tell me


End file.
